In Another World
by Just A Writing Nonny
Summary: Sometimes, you need to spoil your lover. But there should certainly be a limit to it, and Kouen might be crossing the line!


**I'm sorry I haven't done much recently, Co-Op started again on Tuesday and I've been writing so much that the quality is dropping and I have to rewrite it during editing, so I've been taking a break. And recently, Sinja has been giving me a bit of trouble writing it so I have been trying to work on writing other couples.**

 **This is a (Sort of?) crossover of Magi and Loveless, but I'm not sure if I should count it as a crossover?**

 **I do not own Magi, nor Loveless**

 _ **Based on the headcanon that En is an impulsive buyer when it comes to his S/O(Because honestly? We all know he would be-)**_

* * *

Ja'far wasn't entirely sure how it happened, if he was honest. Somehow, someway, Kouen had gotten him a fucking swimming pool.

And he had gotten it in his backyard, without his (Or anyone else) being there.

HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THIS?! He could see Pisti and Sharrkan swimming in it already, even if Pisti's ears and tail did get in the way a bit.

The silverette groaned slightly, knowing, just _knowing_ that when Sinbad returned with everyone else, most of them would probably jump into that damned pool as well. His green eyes scanned his room as he walked back inside from his balcony, the glasses he wore on his face (For reading purposes only) slipping slightly down his freckled nose. When he spotted his cell phone, something he normally had on him at all times but had put down in order to actually read the damn book he had been trying to read for weeks now, he sighed and grabbed it, quickly dialing the number of his lover, Kouen.

As he waited for the other man to pick up the phone, he sat down on his bed and tried to calm himself and prepare to deal with something that had been a long time coming.

He needed to confront his boyfriend about his impulsive need to buy things that his lover mentions in any way shape or form of liking.

On the third ring, the call was answered by Kouen's deep voice saying a simple, curt, "Hello, Ja'far." But he was making it obvious he was smirking even in the slightest on the other end of the line, and Ja'far wanted to punch it off his face like he does any time Sinbad does that. However, Sin is Sin and Kouen is Kouen.

"How and why did you do it?" Was his only response, his anger showing clearly in his tone and annoyance lacing it with even more underlying curiosity. How did he do it? Surely a swimming pool big enough to fit all of his friends would take a lot of time to install, right? His ears were raised high, fur standing on end, and his tail was thrashing behind him with his temper.

"You said you liked to swim, so I got you a pool." Ohhhhh, Ja'far could just imagine how immensely pleased this made the fiery heir of the Kou company. That tiny little smirk upon those lips, making Ja'far want to either punch it off or kiss it off, depending on the situation. His little goatee maybe a little messed up if he was home, and that beautiful crimson red hair neatly tied back with that small ponytail, but that wasn't what fueled the fire most. It was imagining those reddish gold eyes just that slightly bit slitted, showing off how pleased he was by everything that was going on at that very moment.

Ja'far hissed slightly, taking his glasses off and closing the sides of them; He obviously wasn't going to get any reading done anytime soon. His right ear twitched at the same time as his tail at the soft _clink!_ Of the green plastic frames hitting one another before he set them down upon his nightstand and voiced his annoyance.

"En, that doesn't mean that you need to get a damn pool and have it installed at my house-!" Well, technically he shared the large house with six other people, as Hinahoho and Drakon each had their own houses. But that was beside the point.

"You said you like to swim and wish you could more often; Now you can." Kouen shrugged slightly where he was sitting. He didn't understand why Ja'far was so upset; It was just a pool. He wanted to make Ja'far happy by allowing him to be able to go swimming more often like he had wanted, that's all. It was a habit. Though, this was the biggest thing he had ever gotten Ja'far before. Normally it was some fluffy plush toy that Ja'far found cute and looked at for a while or glanced at multiple times, or a book he had expressed interest in.

He liked giving big gifts to Ja'far though. If it was something small, Ja'far normally got very flustered over it and would blush, only for Kouen to hold his hand and try to distract him. He didn't want to create a scene after all, and he knew that his boyfriend wasn't extraordinarily pleased with the idea of public displays of affection. Sometimes though, he'd just hold his hand or kiss his cheek, only to see how flustered it would make him.

"But, En, you really don't need to do these kinds of things! Honestly, it must have cost a fortune—" Actually, he called in a favor. Blackmailing goes a long way. "And just because I said I like swimming and wish I could do it more often? En, I can just go to a lake and swim there in the summer or spring." His voice was trailing off near the end, but the frustration was clear as day. Ja'far probably had either taken off his glasses by then, or they were perched near the tip of his nose and the younger man was more than likely pinching his nasion in frustration. He was pretty cute, but predictable sometimes.

"Ja'far, stop pinching your nasion, and the bridge of your nose because I know you will just move your hand, and take a deep breath." He heard the choke-like noise and smirked slightly, as he was right after all. "And I thought you hated going swimming at the beach and lakes? You always get sunburned so badly, no matter how much sunblock you put on." Kouen leaned back slightly in his chair and he waited for Ja'far to respond, though it took a moment.

"… That doesn't mean I can't handle it…" There was a grumble in the other man's voice that nearly had Kouen laughing; Ja'far always, _always_ ended up with the worst sunburn pretty much everywhere, no matter how much he covered up, and had to take the next few days off of work because he could barely sit down without being in a singeing pain from the sunburn. And it resulted in him barely being able to sleep, or do much of anything really, so he was extremely grumpy.

"Ja'far, I love you, but you always get horribly sunburnt when you go to the lakes or beaches." He stated simply, before the door to his office was opened slightly, and Koumei informed him that they all had a meeting to get to. Kouen nodded slightly, not really listening to what Ja'far was saying.

"Ja'far, I need to hang up now; I have a meeting to get to. I love you, and enjoy the pool."

"Wait-! En, I'm not done talking to-" However, before Ja'far could even finish his sentence, he had been hung up on. He understood that meetings were important, but it was possible that Kouen had made up the meeting to avoid the subject.

But would he do that? Probably not. Kouen enjoyed teasing Ja'far about as much as Sinbad did, so he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to do so.

Really, one day, dealing with people like them was going to be the death of Ja'far. Of that, he was sure. His green eyes scanned the room once more, wondering if he should go out and enjoy the pool, but it was really a pain to have to deal with the repercussions of if he gets it in his ears or he stays in too long and gets his tail caught in the filter. His eyes drifted to the cover of the book he had been reading, and he smiled slightly as he grabbed his glasses once more.

Why swim when you can read? He slipped his glasses back on, before sitting down on the bed and picking up the book with its worn, weathered pages and cover, before opening it up to his bookmark.

"I wonder what story Ms. Scheherazade will tell tonight…" Ja'far mumbled aloud, before he looked at the title of the story and chuckled at the irony.

 _The First Voyage of Sinbad the Sailor_.


End file.
